


Vacancy

by Amerakii



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, and other things but mostly the skirt, basically Matt tries to seduce Foggy with a skirt, plotting Karen, this is dirty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerakii/pseuds/Amerakii
Summary: “You know,” she drawled, handing Matt the roll, “you could just tell him that you’re in love with him.” Matt startled a little in his chair, obviously too focused on his pen snapping problem to notice her coming into his office.





	Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This started off good and wholesome I promise and then I was like, Matt in a skirt...chair sex.../desk/ sex...ok, also can't come up with titles so random word generator it is!

The sound of a snapping pen jolts Karen away from her work, and she looks up to search for the source of the noise, only to find a scowling Matt. Chuckling, she walks over to his desk, bringing her emergency paper tower roll along to clean up the mess.

 

“You know,” she drawled, handing Matt the roll, “you could just tell him that you’re in love with him.” Matt startled a little in his chair, obviously too focused on his pen snapping problem to notice her coming into his office. She snickered as his scowl got deeper. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ms. Page.” She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, then turned towards Foggy’s office where he was currently talking to their latest client, who was easily a very handsome man. Blond, witty, charming--basically Foggy’s type. She turned back to Matt, “I am giving you a look of disbelief, because Foggy? He’s definitely in love with you too and if you just  _ told  _ him you wouldn’t have to brood in jealousy over some random, handsome, stranger that he just met.” 

 

The sudden sad look on Matt’s face made her feel bad, the feeling got worse when Matt said, “I know that he was attracted to me when we first met. He might have loved me for a little while, but after the reveal? There’s no way he would love someone who lied to him for so long. And we all just got back together, there is no way I can ruin our relationship over some, some  _ feelings _ ” Flustered, she reached out to give Matt--who looked like he was one second away from tearing up--some sort of one armed hug.

 

“Matt! He stayed with you even he found out, he has feel some love for you!” At Matt’s unconvinced hum she continued, “you just have to...seduce him!” she finished, proud of her quick thinking. By the time she was already finished plotting, nothing Matt said could change her mind, she gave his shoulder a squeeze before running back to her desk to start her plan. 

 

“Just you wait Matt! This will be so great!” And she knew it would be, even if the noise Matt made was more dismayed than excited. He’ll thank her eventually, she just knows it.

 

X

 

The first part of the plan was to go back to Matt’s place to discuss strategy. She waved Foggy’s confused and pointed questions off and pulled Matt away quickly, ignoring his protests. “Come on Matt! If we want this plan to work we have to start  _ now! _ ”. 

 

In no time at all, they were at Matt’s apartment, she bounced eagerly on her heels as she waited for him to open the door, following him in when he succeeded. “Okay! First part of the plan! Compliments! Compliments and acting nice!” She emphasized this with a clap of her hands.

 

Matt still didn’t look convinced and opened his mouth to respond, “I know you’re only trying to help Karen, but I don’t know about this. I already compliment him and act nice, its what best friends do for each other” he finished sadly. No! This was not going the way she intended it to. 

 

Trying to persuade him, she said “but that’s like in a best friend kind of way! What about in a romantic kind of way? Like, “you look great today Foggy” or “I love the sound of your smile” or maybe you could get him flowers or something! Trust me, just try it!” Waiting anxiously, she watched as Matt seemed to think it over in his head, cheering successfully at his hesitant nod. “Alright! Tomorrow is just the start of the “seduce Foggy plan”! He’ll be yours in no time!”

 

She pulled out the bottle of cheap champagne she bought on her lunch break from her purse and opened it, pouring some into two glasses. Shoving one of them into Matt’s hand, she clinked their glasses and cheered over Matt’s confused protests and yelled “To romance!”

 

Matt’s reluctant smile caused her to cheer harder.

 

X

 

Groaning, she brought her hands out of her face, only to cover it up again at what she saw. So far, part one of the plan was going pretty badly. 

 

When they got to the office, Matt stared awkwardly in Foggy’s general direction before abruptly shouting “YOU LOOK BETTER TODAY”. Foggy paused his story mid-sentence and looked at Matt as if he grew a second head. “Uh, thanks buddy, but, hate to tell you this. You’re blind?”. 

 

Red faced from embarrassment, Matt hastily excused himself from the conversation and what from she could see, had been banging his head on his desk for the past 5 minutes. The look Foggy shot her was accusatory and confused, but he didn’t ask any questions, thankfully.

Waiting for Foggy to retreat into his office, she took a deep breath and walked over to the disgruntled lawyer, who was still banging his head on the desk. “Matt! What was that?” she asked, exasperated. 

 

Pausing his head banging, he looked up miserably. “You said to compliment his looks! To tell him that he looked good!”. 

 

She snorted, “which would have been a compliment from me because I can actually see what he looks like! You could have said something like “you smell good” or “I like the way your voice sounds”! You know, your typical pick up lines?” Looking seconds away from restarting his head banging, he said quietly, “but those are for people i’m just hooking up with, not for people I….” the  _ love  _ went unsaid between them. 

Clearing her throat, she gave him a gentle pat, “okay change of plans! The day has just started! Go out and buy him something nice during lunch break, show him you appreciate him!” He looked up with a hopeful look and nodded. As she returned to her desk, she made eye contact with Foggy who was looking over at the two of them with a concerned look. 

 

_ Is everything ok?  _ He mouthed at her, she flashed two thumbs up back and he nodded slowly, looking like he did not believe her. Sitting heavily down onto her chair, she sighed, and hoped things were better during lunch break.

 

X

 

Things were not better with lunch break, Matt had remembered that Foggy liked this soup that they tried a few weeks back, and bought that for him. Things however, went downhill from there. As Matt handed it to Foggy, he accidentally spilled it on him, causing the office to go into pandemonium for a few minutes as they tried to help Foggy who was trying to reassure a panicking Matt that he was fine. Once that situation was taken care of, Matt retreated to his office, and didn’t emerge for the rest of the day until closing. 

 

X

 

Any other attempts that Karen and Matt came up with ended up becoming a disaster, until Matt finally got tired of trying. They were at his house again, the 5th time this week, and it was only Wednesday. 

 

He shifted sadly on the couch where they were both sitting and sighed, “nothing is working Karen. In fact, I think all my attempts just made him like me less.” 

 

She couldn’t stand his beaten puppy look, and came up with another idea. “What if we appealed to his  _ lusty _ side? You guys were college roommates, what did he like?” 

 

The full on flush that bloomed on Matt’s face was adorable, and he ducked his head before responding, “I, uh, didn’t pay too much attention”  _ liar _ they both thought, “but he liked the professional look, pencil skirts, stockings, high heels, the whole get up. He talked a lot about Marci, but I don’t think I could pull something like that off” he concluded with a rueful smile. 

 

Karen jumped off the couch in excitement. “That’s what you think Matt! Come on! We’re going to the store! I would lend you my clothes but if this is successful, I don’t want them getting dirty” she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when Matt’s blush got deeper.

 

X

 

Foggy’s gulp sounded like a gunshot in the silence of the office. She smirked and looked over at Matt to survey her work, he looked  _ good _ . They used a white button up that he owned already, paired with a tight black pencil skirt they found in the third thrift shop they visited. His feet were adorned with bright red high heels that matched the color of his lips and black, silky, stockings that rose up to his mid thigh, a little under the hem of the skirt.

 

Karen decided that since they were going the whole mile, he might as well wear panties, which were attached to a garter belt that was fully responsible for ensuring the stockings didn’t slip down. Satisfied, she gave a little nod, lots of people gave him looks as he shuffled awkwardly to work this morning, and if Matt was right about Foggy’s taste, they would finally be able to talk about their feelings. 

 

Karen had a small feeling that Foggy’s kink was literally anything that had to do with Matt, but it couldn’t help to give him a little boost. Suddenly noticing the silence that filled the office, she decided that her job was done, grabbing her purse, she walked towards the door. 

 

“Alright boys, play nice! We’re closing for the day and i’m going home to finish the TV show I started! Don’t do anything on my desk! And Foggy! Me and Matt have been working too hard these past few weeks, please don’t let me down!” She giggled and left the building, making sure to lock the door behind her, hoping that her dumb bosses would just get a hint already!

 

X

 

The sound of the door closing and the twist of the lock seemed to shake Foggy out of his stupor. “Matt, what are…” he licked his lips, “what are you wearing?”. Foggy stepped closer to Matt, watching as his face turned into a lovely shade of red. “What was Karen talking about? What have you been working on these past few weeks?” 

 

He had an inkling as to what she was talking about, but wanted Matt to confirm it. Matt shifted, mumbling something as he twisted his hands nervously, Foggy just raised one eyebrow and waited, Matt would tell him eventually. Soon enough, Matt whispered, “we were trying to seduce you...you really liked our last client and I was…”  _ jealous. _ Matt was jealous. He sighed.

 

“Matt, just because I start dating you’re not going to suddenly become not important in my life! You’re my best friend, you don't have to...to  _ seduce  _ me! Jesus”. Somehow the silence got quieter, he looked up when it got too uncomfortable and knew that he had said something wrong, because Matt looked like he was going to cry. “Matt, Matty. What's wrong?” Matt flinched when he walked closer, ignoring how pretty Matt looked in favor of the concern he felt for his friend. Gently, he grabbed Matt’s wrist, rubbing small circles as he waited for Matt to speak.

 

It felt like hours before he did, “I didn’t try to seduce you because I was jealous! It’s because i’ve been in love with you since freshman year and that even though you found out about me, about all my secrets, you stayed!” He sobbed then, pulling away from Foggy’s grip to rub miserably at his watery eyes. Foggy stood there, stunned into silence. Matt was trying to seduce him, he was dressed up all pretty for  _ Foggy, _ he’s been in love with Foggy since freshman year--he melted. 

 

“Oh  _ Matty” _ , he gently moved Matt’s arm away from his face and brushed the tears away himself. He then pulled Matt towards his office, closing the door and turning towards the confused man. Cradling his cheek, he leant in and gave Matt a sweet kiss, enjoying the way Matt melted against him immediately. “How could you think I didn’t love you? I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember you idiot”, he informed him fondly. 

 

Matt’s smile was so shy and bright and  _ hopeful  _ that Foggy had to taste it. Suddenly, he was informed of their situation when Matt made a needy whine into his mouth when the kiss got a little dirtier,  _ oh, right. _

 

He pulled back to survey Matt, preening at how Matt’s usually red lips were flushed and wet,  _ he did that _ . “You got yourself all dolled up for me, how could I not reward you?” Satisfied when Matt’s body gave a full body shudder. 

 

Locating his large, spinny chair, he sat down, patting his lap to encourage Matt to climb on, which he did eagerly. He groaned at the pretty sight Matt made, flushed--almost feverish--, skirt tight around his hips, his silky stockings rubbing pleasantly against Foggy’s fingers as he brushed them up and down. Slipping one hand into Matt’s hair, he pulled him down into a wet, dirty, dominating kiss, swallowing the loud moan Matt made as his other hand slipped under his skirt. When his fingers touched lace, he paused, stunned, more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

 

“Matt...Matty..are you wearing panties?”, Matt’s telling flush answers his question and he groans. “You’re going to be the death of me Matt”, he gently smacks Matt in the hip in retaliation for his sudden smirk, and files away the aborted moan he gets in response for some later date, right now he has a mission. 

 

“What you you want Matty? Tell me?” he asks this as he grips Matt’s ass under his skirt, loving the way his cheeks fit in his hand, how the lace of the panties felt: soft and velvety. Matt throws his head back and moans loudly, staring up at the ceiling as if in prayer. “Can I…, uh, can you..” he swallows, licks his lips, and tries again, “can you fuck me Foggy? Please?” he wants to say  _ yes ,yes ,yes, i’d do anything for you, you look so beautiful sitting on my lap like you belong there _ . Instead, he says, in a hoarse voice, “sure Matty”, and reaches for the secret lube no one (hopefully) knows about out of his desk drawer and delights in the way Matt shivers.

 

“Like this or over the desk? He asks in a calm voice. Matt looks torn, not knowing what to choose, Foggy waits patiently, wanting Matt to be the one who decides. Eventually, he says in a quiet, hopeful voice, “can we do both?” and then smirks, probably hearing the sudden uptick of Foggy’s heart and the rush of all the blood in his body south. “God, yes, yes we can do both Matty, anything you want. Let start with the chair okay?” Matt nods and lifts himself up a little, so that Foggy can have a better reach. He notices his hands are shaking when he goes to pour lube onto his fingers,  _ no shit, you’re finally fulfilling your lifelong dream! _ Laughing to himself and kissing Matt’s confused smile off his face, he reaches behind Matt, uses his non lubed hand to pull aside Matt’s  _ panties,  _ and press one finger in slowly. 

 

The moan Matt makes is gratifying, its loud and dirty and so, so pleased. His eyes are locked on Matt’s face, head thrown back and cheeks red, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent prayer,  _ beautiful. _ Slowly, he moves his finger in and out of Matt, smirking when Matt begins to fuck himself on it. He adds another finger, scissoring in and out and Matt is absolutely  _ wrecked, _ he has tears of pleasure in his eyes and can no longer stay quiet, a stream of  _ Foggy Foggy Foggy _ flowing out of his mouth. 

 

The third finger slips in so easily, with how wet and open Matt is. Matt has Foggy’s shirt in a death grip, using his toned thighs to push himself up and off of Foggy’s three fingers, only to slam back down harshly, breath hitching when they brush against his prostate. Deciding that Matt is prepared enough, he uses his free hand to steady Matt, pulling his fingers out and loving the broken moan Matt makes. He reaches down to unbutton his pants and kick them, along with his boxers to his ankles--a feat made difficult with the needy man on his lap. His cock springs free and, with a sigh of relief he looks up at Matt, kissing his temple. “You ready Matty?”, he watches Matt’s face soften and reciprocates the kiss that Matt leans down for, “Yeah Foggy” he whispers against his lips and Foggy grins. 

 

He pushes into Matt’s  _ slick, tight, hot, _ hole at a snail’s pace. Matt’s head finds itself thrown back again, hands scrambling over Foggy’s chest until they slip over his shoulders, fingers linking behind his neck. “ _ Ungh, Foggy, you’re...you’re so big” _ Matt moans, dirty and wrecked, they haven’t even started yet. Grunting, he keeps pushing in until he bottoms out, panting harshly as Matt scrambled his hands helplessly over his chest. He sits still until Matt is ready, then lifts Matt up slowly, jackhammering back into him. Matt arches with a loud keen, one hand hastily coming up in a weak attempt to silence his moans. Foggy keeps going, in and out, at a fast and brutal pace, looking at the way Matt fell apart in his arms. 

 

He’s drooling a little, eyes rolled back into his head, hand returned to its former spot, any former attempts at silencing himself forgotten. He pulls Matt down for a kiss, enjoying the way he opens his mouth immediately, accepting Foggy’s tongue. Matt gives up on kissing back, too lost in the pleasure, making little  _ ah, ah, ahs _ against Foggy’s lips.

 

Matt seizes up with an alarmed noise, coming with a drawn out whine. Foggy fucks him through his orgasm, relishing the way Matt gets all soft and plaint in his arms. Pulling out slowly, he moves Matt into a more comfortable position on his lap, he brushes Matt’s sweaty hair away from his forehead, kissing all over his face. “I would love to eat you out sometime, watch as you fall apart on my tongue, begging for more. I bet you beg so prettily, don’t you sweetheart?”, Matt moans weakly, looking utterly debauched. “I...yes, yea. Please?”

 

He raises his eyebrows, giving Matt a disbelieving look, “right now? We already have some ambitious plans buddy, maybe next time” Foggy laughs at Matt’s protesting noises and continues, “we have all the time in the world”. That seems to placate him and he rubs his cheek happily against Foggy’s chest. Slowly, his spent dick stands back up to attention. He brings Matt’s face up with two fingers, kisses Matt gently, and asks “ready for round two babe?”, Matt wiggles his eyebrows goofily at Foggy, “sure am, take me for another ride counsellor” he replies, wide smile on his face. Foggy can’t help the rush of affection, his love for Matt feeling overwhelming. “I love you” he says suddenly, and Matt melts against him, “I love you too,” he replies, voice warm like honey.

 

He stands up, taking a surprised Matt with him to walk over to the desk, gently putting Matt down and firmly bending him over the desk. The sight of him almost makes him come right there. Matt, cheek pressed against the desk, giving him the illusion that Matt was looking back at him, garter belts swinging from the top of his black stockings--which were sliding lower-- down to his bright red high heels that emphasized his legs, making them look toned and lean. His hands were behind his back, helpfully lifting up the black pencil skirt, exposing his panties (red, of  _ course _ ) still pushed to the side, and his wet, used hole. 

 

Circling the desk like some sort of predator (his brain was really turning into mush, that was a  _ terrible _ analogy), he admires the way Matt fidgets self consciously, his whole body flushing bright red. Finally, he walks up to drape his body over Matt’s back. Matt whimpers, needy, and pushes himself up against Foggy’s body. 

 

“Foggy please, please, i’ve been so good. I can take it again, please I want to feel your cum inside of me”. And who is Foggy to deny Matt if he begs so sweetly? He pushes in again, slow like the first time. The starting pace is slow, fucking soft  _ ahs _ out of Matt, waiting for the right moment. Right when Foggy senses Matt’s frustration, he pushes in  _ hard. _ He keeps up his hard pace, loving the way Matt squirmed under him, his moans getting higher and louder, until he comes again with a keen. Foggy follows soon afterwards to the feeling of Matt.

 

They lay there, panting together and soon Foggy lets out a quiet laugh. He kisses Matt’s confused face and pulls out slowly, pulling him so that they can sit on the chair, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Ignoring the cum that’s dripping slowly out of Matt he says, “I can’t believe you’re mine Matt, I love you”. Matt hums and rests his head on Foggy’s shoulder, “I was always yours” he replies, soft and true.

 

Later, when they go into work the next day, they will both blush at Karen’s knowing smile and her congratulatory cheer, grudgingly drinking the cheap champagne she bought in celebration of her successful plan.


End file.
